


A New Life Begins While Another One Withers

by ryuko matoi (jxkuzure)



Series: Omegaverse [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cannibalism, Child Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Omega Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxkuzure/pseuds/ryuko%20matoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the Chesapeake Ripper has diminished to nothing more than an urban legend, Will Graham reflects on his time with Hannibal while life buds in his core.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Life Begins While Another One Withers

**"A New Life Begins While Another One Withers"**

Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter

A/B/O Dynamics

by Magnificently, Unknowingly (Anonymously)

 

 

* * *

Hannibal was gone--no, the Chesapeake Ripper was gone; Will Graham sat in the study looking at the non-existing monster he swore to capture. There was empathy in those crimson eyes unlike before. He looked at peace with himself, flicking his wrist with every stroke of his pencil, creating beautiful art from a paper base.

Will Graham took a deep breath and finished his warm coffee--howling snow hard against the windows. December in Baltimore and the anniversary of the Chesapeake Ripper coming to a halt. It was a self-made vow between Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter--but for the price of human life, it was worth everything.

The FBI was so close, so tantalizing close that Crawford's arrogance had made Will sick, but Hannibal closed that chapter right in Crawford's face. A long-lived victory that left Jack barking mad and eventually a shell of himself after his precious Bella died, the poor Omega didn't conceive her firstborn. The child didn't survive neither and only left a deep scar in Crawford's ego. Will Graham was heartbroken over such an event but Hannibal's manipulation had roots deep and far stretched--entangling and strangling the orchids in the wilting garden.

It was during this time that Will Graham found himself coddling himself with Hannibal--either by instinct or just out of loneliness. The bitter coldness of the night chilling the Omega to the core as he would tiptoe into the master suit, climb into an inviting bed, and into warm arms. He would purr and burrow deeper and even on the rarest of nights, moan and arch his back for the Alpha above him. The ring of onyx and plum that would appear after the red would run down alabaster skin was something Will desired as precious memory.

It was also during this time that Will Graham hated himself for crawling back to the same man he once resented. The same man he wanted to rip apart with his bare hands and yank out the black heart within, sloshing obsidian from its very core, but it was the same man Will Graham tragically fell in love with. A never-ending story of the Alpha and the Omega.

Dr. Lecter sat down his pencil and took in a deep inhale, his eyes searching for any flaws he may have purposely made to keep his attention, and exhaled. He slid the thin paper aside and reached for another one, resuming another sketch he did hours ago.

Will finished his coffee with a contented sigh--setting the mug down on a table nearby and rose from his seat. He showed little; the sweaters Hannibal kept purchasing hid the progress of his pregnancy, but he could feel the stirring. Far away from his due date, Will Graham spent most of his days lounging or bundling up in a horde of blankets. Hannibal chided him for such manners but didn't condemn his behavior, simply letting his Omega be while waiting for the precious life to enter the world.

Even though life was brewing within him, Will couldn't help but to picture what monstrosity may be inside him. A creature with skin so black and horns so jagged--piercing his womb from the inside and tearing him open. He would give birth to progeny of darkness, death, and insatiable hunger. The thoughts became nightmares and the nightmares became hallucinations, Will stayed awake most nights while Hannibal slumbered soundly. He heard the clicking of hoof beats against the floor and hungry snarl--making him wheeze and pant at where the beast stalked from the shadows. He woke up Hannibal most nights.

No matter how much Will Graham prepped himself to deal with the monsters and the demons, they always managed to slip between the crevices and hiss vulgar at him. The effects of the Chesapeake Ripper's kills had done its toll on the Omega.

Will left Hannibal to his sketches and returned to the main house, slipping into the kitchen to find something delicious. Hannibal was very strict about what food items he kept within his kitchen and on what he purchased. He kept little to no "junk" food that was deemed so unhealthy that Will couldn't even speak of it. Yet the Omega had ways to get his desired frosted donuts and cream-filled pastries. He opened the cabinet where the sink was and took all of the glasses and cookware out--there was a half-empty bag of frosted donuts waiting for him. He reached for the bag and slowly pulled it open, careful not to rip the plastic, because Hannibal's smell was sharper than a bloodhound.

He reached in for the frosted delight and popped it into his mouth, a soft moan of pleasure escaping his lips as he chewed. He indulged in another, then another, until nothing remained in the bag. The bag had to be disposed and not in the trash bin, Will made sure Hannibal was nowhere near before slipping into the living room to throw the bag into the crackling flames. He watched it burn for a moment and felt victorious.

A couple more minutes and soft footsteps came from the opposite hallway, making Will panic and zoom for the nearest door; the unfinished nursery. Baby blue and yellow decorated the walls yet the crib had not been constructed nor the other furniture. Hannibal got most of the furniture prebuilt by expert craftsmen but didn't bother to put none of it together until the baby was conceived. The room smelled heavily of marigold and sunflower--the aroma hypnotizing Will to sit down at the nearest rocking chair. A scent misplaced by the season--Will was certain it would smell of oak and peppermint, yet it smelled like summer. He felt suddenly lax as he rocked himself back and forth with an arm wrapped around his budding belly. Azure lidded in drowsiness, head lolling to the side, Will Graham fell asleep.

* * *

 

Touches of ghostly fingers along his cheek, his shoulder, and down his arms, Will Graham made a breathless noise in his slumber. Sanguine eyes softened with pleasure as Hannibal took in his sleeping mate. Of all the sacrifices he's made in life, Will was the only one he could spill his heart for. He did not scream nor cry when he murdered the Chesapeake Ripper--he simply shed a single tear to mourn that piece of his life he nurtured. If he were to move his family away from the cesspool of Baltimore, what would they call him there? In England, would they proclaim him as the modern "Jack the Ripper"? In France, what kind of propaganda would they slander on beautiful decor? Hannibal carefully moved stray curls away from his Omega's face and pondered deeply. Will was too full with child and highly unstable to leave a somewhat stable environment. His mate and the child slowly coming to term was the only priority.

He did not rouse his mate once he left the unfinshed nursery, his thoughts left him suddenly _craving_.


End file.
